It's always been you
by Steffili
Summary: Set after the condom fight scene in 1x16. What would happen if Peter wouldn't just let her leave like that...


Ok, so I wrote this story months ago for my lovely girlfriend. I never finished it for some reason though, so now she was asked to do exactly this story and she told me to finish and upload mine instead. As I didn't really have time and ideas she did it instead and finished the last chapter for me, so I could finally upload this one. M-Rated for a reason :D So, enjoy the ride. This is one of my favorite scenes of them EVER and I REALLY had to write, what happens if Peter didn't let her go just like that. :-) Also it's a little OOC I guess. :D

* * *

"All nighter?"

"No, just a few more hours."

"I found condoms in your bedside table."

Peter said in a by-the-way-not-so-important voice. Alicia just looked at him and didn't know what she should say to that, or what he was getting at.

"I was looking for you letter opener. I thought, maybe they belonged to Zach, you know, you'd found them in his room. But then I thought you wouldn't just take them, you'd have a sensible conversation with him about responsibility. So then I thought they were yours, but that didn't makes sense because you have an IUD."

"I had it removed."

"Oh really? So condoms do make sense?"

"They do."

"For who?"

Thousand things were running through her mind. He had to be kidding her. Was he really standing in her bedroom and making a scene about condoms? How dare he! She just shook her head lightly and took her purse off her shoulder and emptied the contents on the bed, spreading them around and taking a step back.

"Check it Peter!" she said.

"I said I was looking for your letter opener." he explained.

Like that was the point. She went over to the closet.

"I have other drawers too, did you check these ones?"

She started to open drawers.

"I said I was looking..."

She didn't let him finish the sentence, to enraged by now to care what he had to say.

"How about over here, did you check this?"

Peter was nearly yelling now.

"What is it you need to hear from me? I will never touch another woman again?"

"What do you want, a prize Peter? It seems to be the minimum prerequisite!"

"For both of us."

She exhaled loudly.

"Then trust me." she told him. She needed to go now, get out of this room and away from him or their fight would maybe get out of hand completely.

"Then don't go to work tonight."

Alicia couldn't believe it. He couldn't be serious. Was he really being jealous because she had to work late? When it was really work and nothing else?  
She went back over to the bed, stuffed her belongings back into her purse, went over to the bedside drawer and took out the condoms, looking him deeply and provocatively in the eyes while also packing them in.

"Trust me." she told him again and went for the door.

Before she could leave the room she felt him grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her back inside. He spun her around so she stumbled towards him and at the same moment took two steps forward, pushing her into a backwards motion. Her back suddenly hit her bedroom door and he was on her, both her wrists in a tight grip in his hands at the sides of her head. He pinned her to the door using his whole body.

This all went so fast that she couldn't even say something, and when her consciousness and anger finally took over enough to do so, his lips were on hers, kissing her harshly, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. She tried to struggle against him, to get her hands free but he didn't budge and only pressed her tighter against the door. Finally they had to break apart for air because their breathing got rather labored - hers mainly with anger and rage - Alicia said in the most threatening voice she could come up with:

"Peter what are you _doing_? How _dare_ you? Let me go, _now_!"

He let out a bitter, almost cruel laugh.

"Let you go? To another man? No, not on my watch, and only over my dead body."

He stared at her intensely and then leaned back in for another hard and bruising kiss, one that had nothing to do with tenderness and everything with wanting to subdue her, making her his.

A cold shiver ran down her spine. He was serious about this. He was really convinced she wouldn't go back to work but to sleep with Will. How ridiculous was that? Ok, to be fair she had made him believe so just now but never before had there been any real inclination of that kind.

Peter moved a little, gripping both her wrists with his left hand, still holding them seemingly effortless, just giving her an "oh come on are you serious?" look when she tried again to break free. With his free hand he yanked down her shirt on one side and started kneading her breast. He pulled the bra aside a little and stroked his thumb over her nipple. Alicia moaned despite being angry, and cursed herself mentally for her body betraying her like that. Peter deepened the kiss at her moan and pinched her nipple not so softly.

She started to struggle again, she had to get away from him, she was so angry, if only she could get her hands free, but he was so incredibly strong so she instinctively knew she wasn't getting away if he didn't let her go. What he intended to do was clear to her for she felt his erection clearly because he was still closely pressed up against her. She still wasn't afraid of him though, he wouldn't dare take her against her will, he maybe was angry and trying to prove a point but he wouldn't hurt her, not like that.

He started kissing down on the side of her neck, when he was almost at her collar-bone he nipped the skin with his teeth, making her gasp with pain and shock, she knew instantly that he would leave a bruise on her neck.

"Peter, what the hell, stop now, I mean it, let go of me." she said while trying to push him off again.

He looked at her.

"Let go of you? No I don't think so. You're still my wife and I won't stand by trapped in here while you go to another man. So I say we put these condoms of yours to good use, and maybe that will take your mind off wanting to sleep with other men."

Alicia shuddered a little. What was wrong with her that him being like that didn't frighten her but it turned her on? She looked him in the eyes again, not willing to back down or show him any sign of giving up.

"Oh and how will you do that, control where I go with my mind?" she asked him instead, provocatively.

His eyes narrowed a little bit. He let go of her left breast that he had still been kneading and stroking. He locked the door and let go of her left arm and dragged her over to the bed.

"I'll show you how. You will come so hard that you will forget even your own name let alone the name Will Gardner. You will only know me and no one else, I promise."

He shoved her so she lost balance and fell backwards onto the bed. He was on top of her instantly and kissed her again, his forcefulness easing up a little cause he felt that she wasn't fighting back so much anymore. She just couldn't - it did get her nowhere and she had to admit to herself, she wanted him, had missed him so much and it had been so weird having him in the same apartment all the time, having to see him and be near him but not being able to touch him.

She put her arms around him, letting her hands wander over his back inside his shirt, pulling him closer and not resisting him anymore but kissing him back. After some time, he broke the kiss and started pulling off her clothes, she helped by lifting her upper body and hips. He rewarded her with another deep kiss and let his right hand wander freely over her naked body and directly between her legs. She moaned at the contact, she was already wet and aching for his touch.

"You like that, don't you? I've missed this, missed how ready you always were for me."

he said in his deep low sexy voice, and slid two fingers into her while letting his thumb circle her clit. She moaned and arched into his touch.

"Yes, I've missed this, so much, I swear I didn't sleep with another man, it was always just you." she moaned.

He groaned with approval and let go of her suddenly and disappeared. Alicia lifted her head to see where he was going and saw him picking up her purse and producing the condoms. He came back over to her and ripped one of the packages open. He didn't lose any time and just put it on and then went to kneel between her legs. Then he gripped her by the hips and positioned himself and just slid into her with one fluid motion and started thrusting into her deeply.

Alicia groaned and fell in with his rhythm, this felt so incredibly good. She closed her eyes and just surrendered to him, to all he had to offer. Soon she felt her climax starting to build and angled her hips a little so he would even go deeper inside her and then she came with a loud cry. Peter bent down and muffled it a little with a passionate kiss and also let go, thrusting into her until he was completely spent as well. They remained like this for a while, both panting, then Peter kissed her gently.

"Please Alicia, don't leave me. I still love you so much." he told her.

She looked at him skeptically.

"I didn't say I was leaving you. But I do have to go to work."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about late nights with your boss and taking condoms with you." he said matter-of-factly.

She smiled a little.

"I know that was maybe a little out of line. But then again, you were being jealous for no reason. You know, they actually really were Zach's. I found them in his room and told him he was too young to be having sex, but that I respected that he was at least thinking about protection. So I told him I was taking them for safekeeping and where I put them. And that I would know what happened to them if they were gone."

She grinned.

"So, will you explain to your son what happened to his condoms if he finds out they are missing?"

She started laughing and getting up from bed.  
Peter grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Hilarious! Come back here, after all there are still 2 condoms left. I think I want to make good use of them."

He pulled her close and started kissing her again, letting his hands wander over her naked body in a way that made her instantly want him inside her again.  
He kissed down her neck and started sucking one of her nipples.

"Peter...I really have to go to work now." she moaned but already was giving up the fight again.

He bit her nipple a little, making her flinch.

"No you don't. You have to be here with me."

He stroked her between her legs and made sure that she was still ready. Then he took the second condom and put it on.

"Turn around for me Babe." he told her. She looked at him for a split second, then complied to his wish, going to her knees and letting out a loud moan when he thrust into her from behind. It took some time for her to adjust to the hard rhythm he was setting but soon she relaxed into it, moaning because he was filling her so completely. She always used to like it when he took her like that, even though his size was impressive and he was really stretching her a little, she couldn't seem to have him deep enough inside her.

He gripped her hip with one hand to hold her steady against his thrusting and with the other one started rubbing her clit at a quick pace, and soon she started to feel herself getting close to the edge again, moaning and panting - but so was he, too, so she knew she didn't have to worry for him. And soon enough they both came, Alicia gritting her teeth not to cry out loudly.

They both collapsed and Peter turned them around so he was spooning her, gently kissing her neck. Suddenly there was a ringing noise to be heard. Before Alicia could react, Peter turned around and reached inside her purse and took out her ringing phone.

He looked at it and then at her and said:

"It's Will."

She looked at him with the most seriously surprised look she could muster.

"Who?"

They both started laughing and Peter rolled over again and kissed her.

"Good Girl."

Then he handed her the phone and she answered it.

"Hey Will. No I'm sorry, I'm actually still at home. I got held up. Yes I know, I'm getting ready now and then I'm coming in."

She disconnected the call and turned around in Peters arms.

"Ok, I really need to go to work now. Please?"

He kissed her gently.

"Ok. But I'm holding on to that third condom for you." he said with a grin.

* * *

She came home late, it was already past midnight. She was tired and kicked off her shoes with a sigh. She liked wearing heels but the whole day long and then well into the night time was a little too much.

She decided to go straight into bed - and there he was, standing just inside her bedroom door and giving her that damn heart-melting and panty-soaking sexy smile of his. Her insides clenched delicately right on cue. Damn him! She was tired but there he was, and his intentions were more than clear. A warm shudder ran through her.

She went directly to him and kissed him square on the lips, her passion starting to stir and her tiredness fading away. Now that she'd had allowed herself a taste of him she couldn't get enough it seemed. And he didn't mind at all, so she just went with it. He helped her undress while her hands were clawing on his shirt. He helped her get it off him and then they lay down on the bed. Alicia reached for his hard cock and started rubbing him and picked up the last condom, then straddled his hips and took him in with one long downward thrust. She started moving at a quick pace, moaning while she did and arching her back. He admired the beautiful view she was giving him, his gorgeous wife. He sat up and put his arms tightly around her, stopping her movements. She looked at him, a little confused.

"Alicia, stop, please, slow down." he told her.

Her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean, slow down? I need this."

He kissed her and stroked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know, I need it too, and badly. But you know, I'm actually a little sorry about earlier, for being so rough with you. You deserve better than that."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and she went with it, giving in to the slow and gentle caress of his tongue. He released his embrace and she slowly started to rock her hips again. Slower this time, arms wrapped around his neck so they were face to face. It was intimate and sweet. His hands went to her hips, steadying her movements as they rocked together slowly bringing each other closer and closer to the edge. He pulled her into a kiss once more, their tongues mating softly in a sweet dance. She was close but not close enough, he moved them a little so her clit stroked against his pubic bone with every move they made. Something that soon had her moaning loudly, moans Peter, silenced with his lips. She started to shudder and tense with the first hints of her orgasm. He broke the kiss and locked his eyes with her, smiling at her gently, while he held her still, just at the edge of orgasm, making her sigh in frustration.

"I love you... I love you so much, and I promise to make everything up to you. " he whispered softly, making tears gather in her eyes as she nodded softly, and pulled him back in for another kiss. It had always been him and no one else.

They rocked together slowly once more, falling over the edge with each together, kissing deeply while it happened.

She rested her head on his shoulder afterwards while his hands caressed her back, stroking the skin softly. She was getting closer to drifting off to sleep with every second that passed.

"I should leave you so you can get some sleep..." He whispered into her ear, making her stiffen and pull back to look at him.

"You don't need to leave... not tonight at least..." She whispered softly, suddenly the thought of him leaving only if to go to the other bedroom made her feel cold and lonely. She could feel how he stiffened in surprise because of her wanting him to stay.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously and she nodded. They carefully moved around to get under the covers, before she curled up against him again. His arms pulling her in close.

"I love you too... I still haven't forgiven you... but I do love you..." She whispered softly against his chest. And felt how he breathed out in relief from hearing those words from her lips.

"So there are hope for us?" He asked gently and she nodded and lifted her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Yes... there are hope... but I think we need to take it a little slower than... this... but there is hope..." She whispered and reached in and gave him a light kiss on the lips before she laid back down settling into his embrace once more. His arms squeezed her lightly and she placed a kiss on his warm hard chest before she finally let herself drift off to sleep. They would get there in time, as long as they still loved each other, they could get there by taking baby steps together. They could make it work.


End file.
